Agumon (Adventure)
300px|thumb|right|Character Song (Adventure 02): Agumon Ondo (Agumon Dance) Agumon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. He is the unofficial mascot for the Digimon franchise as he and his alternate forms (called Digivolutions) are featured in almost all Digimon media/merchandise. The name "Agumon" is partly derived from the Japanese onomatopoeia "aguagu", the sound of biting, and from the suffix ''-mon'' (short for "monster") which all Digimon carry at the end of their names. Thus, Agumon is literally a "biting monster". "Agumon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Agumon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series who are almost always main Digimon characters. Each lead Agumon is partnered (bonded) with a child called a DigiDestined. DigiDestined are children chosen by benevolent beings (usually a group of ancient, powerful Digimon) to defeat evil forces in the Digital World, the plane on which all Digimon live. The DigiDestined use their psychological states to trigger their Digimon to transform into a Digivolved form. Digivolution changes a Digimon's species and increases its power dramatically. The Agumon of Digimon Adventure also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. Appearance Agumon is a short and stout dinosaur-like Digimon standing about 2½ feet tall. His skin is bright orange and his eyes, which are large and disk-shaped, are light green. His forearms are noticeably larger than his upper arms because they are comprised entirely of broad, three-clawed hands. (Early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted him with four claws per hand.) Agumon's large feet also sport three claws. Rare for Digimon of his size (yet common for many higher level digimon), Agumon has distinct pectoral muscles. His tail is fat and stubby, and his head and muzzle are almost as large as the rest of his body. Each side of his head has a small, visible ear-hole. Description Agumon and Tai are the main Digimon/DigiDestined team in Digimon Adventure, the first Digimon anime series. Agumon's personality is extremely brave, relaxed, and funny. Being partnered to the leader of the eight DigiDestined featured in Adventure, Agumon is a decisive factor in many battles. He is always the first of the partner Digimon to Digivolve into a stronger form. Agumon is also one of only two partner Digimon to Digivolve to the Mega level, the highest and strongest form a Digimon can obtain. (Matt Ishida's partner Gabumon is the other Digimon to reach Mega.)Digimon Adventure, "Prophecy" 38 Agumon plays a major role in the Digimon Adventure movie Our War Game!. (This film was combined with Digimon Adventure (Movie) and Digimon Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals to make the English language Digimon: The Movie.) In it, Agumon and Tai teams up with Matt, Gabumon, Tentomon (partner of Izzy Izumi), and Patamon (partner of T.K. Takaishi) to enter the Internet to battle Infermon, an evil Digimon who had taken residence there. (Digimon are made of data and can enter electronic communication networks at will; DigiDestined are temporarily converted to data for this purpose.) Eventually, Infermon was defeated when WarGreymon (Agumon's Mega form) DNA Digivolved with MetalGarurumon (Gabumon's Mega) to form Omnimon. , (Storm Of Friendship).]] In Digimon Adventure 02 new DigiDestined were chosen to defend the Digital World. Agumon was no longer a main character, although he made intermittent appearances throughout the series. His most notable contribution was to begin the chain of events that led to Veemon (the new main Digimon) obtaining Raidramon, one of his Armor Digivolved forms. Agumon was temporarily held captive by the Digimon Emperor,Digimon Adventure 02, "The Captive Digimon" 10 the evil persona of the DigiDestined actually named Ken Ichijouji. He was forced to Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon and a possessed MetalGreymon.Digimon Adventure 02, "Storm Of Friendship" 11 Veemon and his partner Davis Motomiya unlocked Veemon's Raidramon form during the battle to free Agumon. In Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, when the DigiDestined are captured by Millenniummon, Agumon is the only Digimon left free and he manages to contact Ryo Akiyama. He then works with him to defeat Milleniummon and free the others. He is a Vaccine and battles best on Land. In Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Agumon is turned to stone early on in the game when Millenniummon tears the world into two. He gets better by the end. In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, Agumon can be recruited if Ryo Akiyama chooses to save Tai. Agumon is also a playable character in many chapters of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley if Tai is available and battles in Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and Digimon Rumble Arena. Attacks *'Pepper Breath/Pepper Flame' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from his mouth. Other forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon